life or death
by kizuna-miso
Summary: las circunstancias de la vida siempre son complicadas, jamas se pregunto por que las cosas lo habían llevado a ese lugar , ni por que le habían hecho separarse de la mujer que quería. pero tampoco cuestiono por que puso a alguien nuevo revoluciono su vida mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Bufo molesto mientras caminaba por la cuidad, claro que estaba justificada esa manera de estar. Ceño fruncido, labios apretados y ese bufido que dejaba salir de su boca de vez en cuando. Caminaba por la fría y oscura noche mientras comenzaba a caer pequeñas y heladas gotas, era un día frio de otoño, el comienzo del otoño, el piso estaba adornado con las maltratadas hojas castañas y rojizas de los árboles que se habían caído

Era el ambiente perfecto para incentivar su mal humor, en las frías y alborotadas calles de Tokio su cabellera anaranjada y su altura sobresalía sobre todo el mundo, esquivando las sombrillas que le chocaban en la cabeza o en la cara de chicas que corrían por no mojarse el cabello

_Chicas_

_O mejor dicho_

_Mujeres_

Lo que menos quería saber, el shinigami sustituto en ese momento era saber de mujeres ¿por qué?, solo había una respuesta o más bien un nombre al que le venía a la mente, alguien que le traición su confianza

_Kuchiki Rukia_

Su "novia", bueno primero había unos puntos que aclarar en su cabeza 1) ya no era su novia, desde que pelearon por teléfono... si esta vez era en serio 2) se había ido con otro shinigami a la cama, ni siquiera sabía su estúpido nombre tampoco se molestaría en saberlo, solo le importaba que no fuera uno de sus amigos más cercanos, de hecho, fue Renji que le dijo que había visto a Rukia escabullirse con un noble... si y ella se lo confirmo, había tenido sexo algunas veces a sus espaldas mientras él estudiaba esforzadamente para ser médico… que idiota 3) estaba tan molesto que decidió salir a caminar

Bueno, en resumen, se sentó en el banquillo de un bar y pidió una café primero. Suspiro mientras miraba el líquido oscuro, y luego el lugar donde se encontraba, ok... no estaba del todo mal... en realidad era hasta agradable, un ambiente tranquilo y no un lugar que tragaría tu alma por la oscuridad.

miro su teléfono, tenía 26 llamadas perdidas de Rukia, 5 de Inoue, 3 de Renji... incluso una de Chad y otra de Ishida, sus amigos estaba preocupados y varias otras de su casa, antes de que pudiera guardarlo vio una llamada, era del capitán del treceavo escuadrón, si el jefe de su novia… perdón ex-novia. Contesto sin mucho ánimo, pero en realidad era para saber cómo estaba el peli naranjo, supo un poco lo que sucedió y no quiso meterse, solo darle apoyo. Una corta conversación, casi no dijo nada solo que estaba bien para no enfermar al capitán del decimotercer escuadrón de la sociedad de almas, donde espero, jamás volver hasta su muerte y si es que podía quedarse encadenado a la tierra por siempre sería lo mejor.

-tu café esta frio-hablo una voz a su lado

-que importa-dijo molesto

-tranquilo-dijo soltando una risita-¿acaso un mal día?

-una pésima... relación

-¿una chica o un chico?-dijo riendo

-claro que una chica-dijo volteándose a ver molesto

Volteo a ver enojado a la persona que le hablaba para encontrarse con, no una chica sino una mujer. Tenía un vestido negro strapless ajustado a su cuerpo que llegaba hasta la mitad de su muslo, las piernas cruzadas terminando de unos zapatos negros altos, el cabello negro con un flequillo inclinado a un lado y unos intensos ojos cian le estaba mirando de perfil mientras sostenía una copa de champaña apoyada en sus labios pintados levemente, se quedó mirando unos minutos antes de que la mujer se volteara y le quedara mirando

-no es lo que parece-dice riendo- hoy me graduaba de la universidad

-felicidades... ¿y tus amigos y familia?

-¿parezco alguien que tiene amigos y familia?-dijo volteándose a la barra- pero ya que estamos hablando y ambos tuvimos un mal día... ¿qué tal un trago?

-un trago... ok-dijo con una leve sonrisa- quizás me despreocupe un poco

-asi que... tu novia te...-le mira atentamente- engaño con un idiota

-¿cómo le haz atinado?-dijo molesto rascándose el cabello

-bueno... tu cara de frustrado lo dice todo, además escuche que hablabas con ese tal, Ukitake-san -dijo contenta- me llamo kizuna

-Ichigo...

_Podía observarse plenamente que era una mujer _

Era una mujer, no un shinigami, estudiaba... bueno, había terminado de estudiar artes en la universidad de Tokio, esperando poder comenzar su vida pronto, escucho toda la noche la voz del peli naranja mientras decía como su novia peleaba siempre con él por cosas ridículas, mientras las copas iban y venían, y mientras más venían más reían juntos, finalmente la mujer se levantó y le dijo

-llévame a casa-dijo riéndose

Le paso su chaqueta que le quedaba enorme, sus manos se escondían es sus mangas y la cubría mas que su vestido, la mujer le dio su sombrilla extendiéndola en el exterior, una sombrilla roja que destacaba en la oscura noche, eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana. Le acompaño hasta un alto edificio y subieron en el ascensor, la mujer le sonrió y acaricio la mejilla del peli anaranjado, el tomo su cintura y la alzo hasta el para besarla apoyándola en el muro del ascensor

_Una noche larga_

El sonido de un teléfono a la lejanía le hizo despertar y mareado se sentó en la cama, se refregó los ojos, había bebido demasiado eso era demasía obvio, abrió los ojos y se encontró con un departamento simple sin muchos muebles de paredes blancas con líneas un poco más oscuro, había ropa en el suelo y suspiro, pero luego volvió a mirar para notar que era su ropa y no solo su ropa, también la ropa de una mujer.

Solo atino a cubrirse la cara, si… se había acostado con la chica que conoció ayer, solo ayer. Se recostó en la cama un poco para dejar pasar el mareo que sentía en su cabeza y trato de hacer cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido. 1) Rukia le había engañado 2) había terminado por que el la descubrió 3) salió a beber algo y conoció a una chica 4) la chica se llama Kizuna y rieron toda la noche hablando tonterías 5) llevo a la chica a casa y se besaron el ascensor y al parecer tuvieron sexo.

La mujer se sentó en la cama cubriéndose el pecho con la sabana mirando de un lado a otro hasta encontrarse con los castaños ojos del peli naranjo, se contemplaron un momento y la chica soltó una risita mientras se abrazaba las piernas, inclinando su cabeza para mirarle con más tranquilidad mientras el solo se quedó acostado con los brazos tras la cabeza, le sonrió levemente y ella dijo

-no te preocupes, Ichigo -sonríe- no significa que seamos novios ni nada, fue un buen desahogo para una noche como la de ayer

-kizuna…-se sienta- si me agradas, no me malentiendas, no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos, anoche… me la pase bien-sonríe

-oye, te han llamado toda la noche… creo que es la ex- dice riendo

Él se giró y se puso los pantalones y entre las ropas regadas desde la entrada hasta la habitación busco su teléfono mientras la mujer se metió a la ducha. Miro el registro de llamadas deslizando su dedo por la pantalla para ver las cientos de llamadas de casi la mitad de sus contactos.

Primero sus hermanas, llamo a casa y aviso que ya volvía a casa para irse a clases, después a la peli naranja para avisarle que estaba bien y que pasaría por pan de camino a casa, luego al Quincy pidiéndole que le diera los apuntes de la primera clase por que llegaría luego, resignado el peli azul acepto, era lo menos que podía hacer luego de la desastrosa llamada donde la mayoría de sus amigos estaba presente, cuando Rukia le dijo que como se atrevía a no confiar en su palabra y finalmente terminaron. Después justo cuando pensó que ya no quedaba más, una llamada de Renji, el contesto fastidiado y le dijo

-¿Qué diablos quieres, Renji?

-Ichigo….-sonó tras el auricular una voz de mujer

-R-Rukia… ¿Qué quieres?

-tenemos que hablar

-no puedo, voy tarde.

-es importante de verdad yo~

No escucho más porque la pequeña oji cian le quito el teléfono sonriente y corto, le agradeció de lo más profundo de su corazón haberlo hecho ya que probablemente hubieran seguido peleando. Estaba envuelta en una toalla con los cabellos pegados a su cuerpo, se acercó a ella y le beso levemente la frente y se despidió antes de salir corriendo. Mientras la mujer se sentó sobre la cama pensando que no volvería a verlo más, hasta que noto la chaqueta que le había prestado junto a la puerta del departamento, era obvio que lo volvería a ver.

El peli naranjo llego a casa y acosado por las preguntas de su familia solo se metió al baño, se quitó todo de los bolsillo para notar que tenía un trozo de papel en su bolsillo, lo miro y era el nombre de la chica con un numero debajo, lo dejo junto a su teléfono antes de meterse a la ducha.

_Esto no había terminado_

* * *

><p>hola a todos ~~<p>

gracias por leer como siempre, animo a todos 3

tengo que volver a la Universidad el lunes XD pero como siempre, subo los capítulos los sábados , no se si tendr capítulos pero mas o menos eso, por favor comenten D; me ayudan mucho a saber si les gusta o no.

gracias al señor odin por poder subirlo 3 que tengan una buena semana


	2. Chapter 2

Miro la pizarra y luego su cuaderno, donde la orilla estaba llena de borrones y rallones de un lado para el otro, volvió a alzar la mirada para ver a su profesor hablar y hablar, diablos como odiaba la teoría, no podía ayudar a nadie asi además de que era aburridísima.

Miro al peli azul que tomaba notas con rapidez, suspiro y siguió mirando a sus compañeros. Unas chicas reían muy despacio mandándose mensajes entre ellas, la gran mayoría lo notaba, pero siguió haciendo. Luego miro a los demás que estaban pocos en las mismas condiciones que el peli azul, volvió a su cuaderno dibujando garabatos y borrándolos luego.

Busco en su bolsillo su teléfono y miro sus mensajes, Rukia diciéndole por qué diablos le había cortado, Renji diciéndole que el solo dejo su teléfono en la oficina y Rukia lo tomo, Inoue diciéndole que le tenía una tarta de fresas para su familia, ella quería animarlo pero él no tenía ganas de comer tarta, seguro a sus hermanas le encantaría asi que le dijo que sí. Miro a Ishida que estaba con su teléfono y le quedo mirando un poco intrigado, quizás estaba hablando con alguien pero lo ignoro. Vio el trozo de papel con el número de la chica, arrugado incluso un poco rasgado, una semana había pasado desde que habían tenido una noche junto a Kizuna.

Se sonrojo al pensar en eso, en recordar su figura desnuda y los enormes ojos cian que brillaban esa noche. Ya acabada la clase, su última clase, salió del salón con su mochila en el hombro y tomo su teléfono para llamar a la mujer, el Quincy se detuvo junto a él mirando intrigado mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse, pronto apareció su amiga de la infancia Tatsuki junto con Keigo y Mizuiro. Luego del incesante sonido de espera, finalmente la mujer contesto

-ho-hola

-oh-sonó atreves del auricular- asi que eres tu… me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en llamarme, le haz atinado voy saliendo del trabajo

-¿ha ido bien?

-si ha ido excelente, ¿y tú en clases?

-bien… oye… me debes una chaqueta-todos le quedaron mirando

-y tu una cita real

-¿c-cita?-suspira sonrojado- … iré por ti mañana ¿de acuerdo?

-nos vemos Ichigo, veremos si asi recuperas tu chaqueta-dijo coqueta antes de cortar

Suspiro y guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo, el primero en agarrarle fue obviamente Keigo preguntándole ansioso por su misteriosa llamada, luego Tatsuki fue directa y le pregunto por Rukia sin rodeos ni ablandar el camino. Suspiro largamente y le recordó que la teniente le había engañado y se había terminado esa relación. La pelinegra le toco el hombro y solo le recordó que tuviera cuidado con lo que hacía, se despidió de todos y se fue sin decir más a ver a la peli naranja

Al llegar la mujer estaba tomando un descanso y se sentaron en una mesa mientras el bebía un café tranquilamente, ella le noto raro y le pregunto un poco avergonzada pero él le cubrió diciéndole que ya estaba mejor de su rompimiento pero que aun Rukia le llamaba para que pudieran hablar

-Kuchiki-san solo está preocupada por ti, Kurosaki-kun

Fue lo único que pudo decir al respecto antes de que él se fuera con el pastel en sus manos, no quería hablar con nadie en realidad ¿acaso es su culpa que Rukia le engañara? ¡Tenía mucho que estudiar! ¡Tenía muchas cosas de que preocuparse! ¡Lo menos que podía hacer Rukia era tenerle un poco de paciencia y consideración! Dejo molesto el pastel sobre la mesa y se fue a su cuarto, mala idea, porque el pelirrojo le estaba esperando sentado en el closet, donde antes dormía Rukia. Molesto se sentó en la cama y dio un suspiro mirándole

-vine a ver como estabas, antes de que ella venga, trato de pararle lo más posible-dijo el pelirrojo relajado

-ese no es mi problema-dijo molesto

-lo sé, pero trato de evitar los mayores problemas… para ella y para ti… estaba molesta

-siempre está enojada-sonríe levemente ya más tranquilo- no importa, Renji, no soy un niño pequeño al que tengan que andar cuidando

-tienes razón ¿Quién es?

-¿Quién?

-la persona que conociste… porque conociste a alguien ¿no?

-creo que si… se llama Kizuna, hemos… salido solo una vez, mañana nos veremos, es divertida

-solo ten cuidado-le toma el hombro- Ichigo… ¿sabes quién fue…?

-no, ¿lo conoces?

-lo conozco… bueno no puedo hacerle nada tampoco, es superior a mí –baja la mirada- no vale la pena realmente, nos veremos después

Y se fue por la ventana sin decir más, él se quedó pensativo, y a la vez enojado ¿un superior a ella? solo podían ser dos opciones, un capitán o un noble muy poderoso. Tenía una idea de quién podía ser, tenían mucho en común pero pocas veces habían hablado, además por la posición que tenía a ella, si, seguramente fue el… lo había meditado antes pero jamás pensó realmente que sería el. Hitsugaya Toshiro

Trato de borrar esa idea de su mente, no le hacía para nada bien asi que salió y su hermana le estaba esperando fuera de la habitación mirando atentamente. Karin quedo con los brazos cruzados mirando con una ceja alzada, había escuchado lo que Renji le había dicho, claro ella seguramente dejo entrar a Renji por que podía verlo e incluso sentirlo cuando estaba cerca. Le dijo que se cuidara y que se olvidara de la sociedad de almas un tiempo, y también que tuviera cuidado con cualquier chica que conociera, él le sacudió el cabello y le dijo que estaba bien antes de salir de la casa.

Camino por las frías calles y comenzó a caer una fina lluvia, entre los edificios vio de lejos el de la mujer, miro la puerta y vio aquella sombrilla roja entrando al edificio, corrió hasta ella y pudo alcanzarla en el elevador, la mujer se volteo a ver asustada dejando caer un paquete blanco que el peli naranja alcanzo antes de que chocara con el piso, ella sonrió animada y presiono el botón del ascensor. Cargo otras bolsas que traía y la acompaño hasta la puerta donde ella le invito a entrar y le dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa donde empezó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas y a ordenar junto a ellas. Tenía diferentes tipos de quesos, tomate cherry y camarones enormes, el quedo asombrado con todo el tipo de alimentos que había comprado, abrió la caja de blanca y dentro había una tarta de chocolate, su sabor favorito, se tentó en tocarla pero la guardo en el refrigerador mientras la mujer se quitaba su abrigo húmedo y lo colgaba en una silla, parecía una chica normal a diferencia de como la conoció todo elegante, unos jeans ajustado y una camiseta holgada color rosa pálido con un collar negro. Se acercó hasta él y le quito la chaqueta para colgarla en una silla para que se secara y se sentó en un sofá oscuro donde el la siguió y se sentó con ella

-¿y?... que sucedió

-vino… un amigo a ver como estaba, y de verdad me moleste

-oh-lo ayuda acomodarse y lo acuesta sobre sus piernas jugando con su cabello- asi que estas frustrado… bueno, es tu amigo estaba preocupado es solo eso –sonríe- mira, Ichigo si hablo de tu ex es porque está preocupado de las dos partes, de ti y tu ex, seguramente hay mucha historia entremedio y por eso está preocupado de todo esto

-tienes razón, Kizuna-suspira- no tenía con quien más hablar, supongo… dijo mi hermana que me alejara de ellos

-¿tienes hermanos?

-dos hermanas, son gemelas, Karin y Yuzu

-Karin suena a alguien que te diría eso, Yuzu suena a una chica muy dulce

-le haz atinado-sonríe levemente- por cierto ¿Qué es todo eso que compraste, Kizuna?

-oh-se sonroja- b-bueno… pensaba que podrías…. Bueno la cita de mañana, que la tuviéramos aquí en vez de salir, y pensaba prepararla

-¿ibas a cocinar para mí?-dijo asombrado

-si… compre una tarta también-dijo sonrojada-me dijiste que te encantaba el chocolate

Se levantó y se acercó hasta ella acariciando su rostro y le beso la frente nuevamente a lo que ella hizo un puchero sacándole una pequeña risita, ¿Por qué la besaba en la frente?... simplemente porque no sentía que la noche había sucedido y aun parecía un poco extraño tenerse tanta confianza, la mujer se levantó y comenzó a preparar una cena para los dos, él se acercó hasta ella y la observo, mientras cortaba y preparaba yakisoba, le sirvió en un tazón y ambos se sentaron en el sofá viendo una película, estaban apartados, la mujer le miro un momento y dejo el tazón en la mesa, se volteo y le miro seria

La mujer le dijo que su teléfono llevaba sonando un rato, o al menos vibrando hace ya un tiempo, el solo bufo molesto a lo que ella reacción riendo, lo busco en su bolsillo y lo miro a lo que su ceño se frunció, la mujer se acercó a él para observar el nombre de una chica, a lo que ella también frunció el ceño, finalmente le contesto molesto

-¿Qué diablos quieres, Rukia?

-¡al fin me contestas!

-¿Por qué debería contestarte? … ya no estamos juntos ¿o acaso no recuerdas?

-lose… Por eso quería hablar contigo…

-¡oh! ¡Ichigo!-dijo la mujer oji cian- ¡apresúrate para que sigamos!-dijo coqueta

-K-Kizuna…-dijo sonrojado

-¡¿estas con una chica?!-sonó por el auricular

-ya tengo que irme –dijo atontado antes de cortar- ¿p-por qué has hecho eso?

-para que Rukia te deje en paz… siempre te molestas porque todos te fastidian con ella pero ni tu mismo podéis dejar de hablarle

-tienes razón…-le acaricia la cabeza-

-lamento… actuar asi-dijo con un puchero

-tranqui~…-levanta la vista – tienes que esperarme aquí

-¿q-que?... ¿lo has sentido también?... es como un escalofrió

-s-solo espérame aquí Kizuna, ¡no se te ocurra salir!

Salió rápido mientras la mujer le quedo mirando, no podía hacer nada más, subió a la azotea y salió de su cuerpo, nadie le buscaría ahí. Salto por el tejado del edificio y se fue corriendo en el aire acumulando las partículas de reiatsu en sus pies, para derrotar a unos hollows, se quedó mirando la luna y sonrió para volver a la casa de la mujer, ella salto hasta él y le beso

-no sé qué hiciste… pero a la próxima, ten cuidado


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado algunos días juntos, bueno, varios ya habían pasado unos meses desde la noche que se conocieron y era usual que al menos una vez en la semana se vieran juntos, aun no conocía a los amigos del peli naranja ni a su familia, no había habido la oportunidad o al menos no querían ocuparla. A pesar de que él se escapaba de vez en cuando para derrotar algunos hollows, la mujer jamás dudo de él y siempre seguían compartiendo juntos. A pesar de todo esto aun asi habían tenido algunos deslices juntos, para ellos era normal y compartir de su vida

Era un día normal, el peli naranjo fue como siempre a la oficina de diseño donde trabajaba la mujer de ojos cian, subió por el ascensor, camino directamente hasta ella. Estaba en su silla mirando un palito en sus manos, él le traía una flor a su escritorio que le había dicho que le faltaba un poco de vida en su oficina. Estaba mirándole con los ojos abierto desmesuradamente con la boca un poco entreabierta.

El peli naranjo le quedo mirando con una ceja alzada intrigado hasta que vio una caja sobre el escritorio, la tomo en sus manos y la observo un momento, hasta dejarla caer… ok esto no iba bien, no iba nada bien. Se arrodillo frente a ella y le tomo por los hombros para que reaccionara, ok, le había mirado, al menos, pero seguía con la misma expresión, ya no quedaba nadie en la oficina y el trago duro, tenía miedo de preguntarlo… oh si, había enfrentado a Byakuya, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra e incluso Aizen pero esto, le daba mucho más miedo que eso, trago saliva nuevamente y le dijo

-Kizuna… ¿c-c-cuál es el resultado?

Solo se quedó callado y lo miro, aquel maldito test de embarazo que le tenía el corazón apunto de salir del pecho, finalmente se volteo a verlo y lo vio, era positivo. Si… le habían enseñado a cuidarse y todo, pero con ella simplemente, en aquellos momento era lo que menos recordaba. Callo de sus manos y escucho un sollozó, alzo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de la chica que se inundaban de lágrimas mordiéndose el labio superior, estaba a punto de quebrarse. El peli naranjo se acercó hasta ella y tomo su rostro chocando frente con frente y le susurro

-no te dejare sola, Kizuna

-lo lamento-dijo con las lágrimas cayendo por los ojos-he arruinado todo

-no—sonríe levemente- iremos al hospital ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos que confirmarlo con un test de sangre… iremos donde Ishida-le acaricio la cabeza

La guio hasta el hospital donde le tomaron sangre y comenzaron a hacerle algunas preguntas nerviosa, apretando vestido, arrugándolo, doblando y desdoblando sentada sobre una camilla con sus piernas colgando moviéndolas levemente, hasta que sintió algo sobre su cabeza, una mano acariciando su azabache cabello largo, tomo uno de sus mechones y lo jalo levemente para que le mirara, ella volteo a verlo y se acercó hasta el para besarlo levemente, antes de apartare y sonreír sonrojada

-te amo, Ichigo

-¿q-que?-dijo sonrojado – yo…-se sacude el cabello nervioso, desviando la mirada- también te amo…

Se acercó hasta ella y agarro su rostro para besarla un poco más acariciando su cintura, era su primer beso real, algo tímido y nervioso, ella se aferró de su camisa y dejó salir una lagrima cuando se separaron solo pudo pronunciar una cosa sosteniéndose el estómago "familia"

Un leve toquilo les interrumpió, para dejar entrar al peli azul Quincy que estaba con una bata de hospital mirando con una ceja alzada al peli naranjo abrazando a la pequeña oji cian, lo primero que hizo fue extenderle una bolsa de papel explicando cómo debía tomar sus vitaminas prenatales y como debía continuar con su tratamiento, probablemente estaría cansada y tendría muchas nauseas, era su décima semana

-gracias, Ishida-dijo el peli naranjo más tranquilo

-asi que ella es Kizuna-san, encantado

-Ishida Uryu, Ichigo me ha contado un par de cosas de ti –sonríe- lástima que nos conociéramos de esta manera… quizás –mira al peli naranjo- podríamos invitarlos… a tus amigos a cenar

-¿estas segura?... no puedes sobre esforzarte

-lo se… pero tendré cuidado, será algo simple-mira al peli azul sonríe- por favor, Ishida-kun

-c-claro... sería un placer…. Vaya eres, muy diferente de ella

-¿de Rukia?-ella sonríe y el peli naranjo le mira molesto- si… lose

-bueno… ya podrás irte, no te sobresfuerzos, Kizuna-san y nos veremos en un tiempo, llama cualquier duda que tengas… aunque sea una cosa pequeña, ya tengo que irme

-también voy a ser doctor Ishida-dijo con una vena hinchada en su frente

-lo sé-dijo sonriendo orgulloso

Antes de irse quedaba una cosa más, el escuchar el latido del pequeño bebe. Ishida insistió en que lo hicieran de inmediato, el doctor puso el gel en su estómago y luego dejo que por la maquina se escuchara un fuerte y rápido latido de corazón, la mujer sonrió emocionada con lágrimas deslizando sus mejillas, mientras que el peli naranjo oculto su rostro en la mano de la chica mientras la sostenía fuertemente, ella sonrió al sentir algunas lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos y cayeron en su nívea mano. Se limpió y le miro contento

Salieron del hospital y el tomo su teléfono llamando a su hermana para notificarle que llevaría a alguien a cenar a lo cual su hermana solo reacciono emocionada antes de cortarle, el solo suspiro tranquilo y entrelazo su mano con la de la pequeña mujer cargando su bolsa de papel, era una noche de primavera donde la luna menguante aparecía en el cielo estrellado

Caminaron en silencio hasta la casa, ambos nerviosos tratando de no cruzar mucho sus miradas, esto sería vergonzoso para ambos. Entraron y lo primero que paso fue a su padre tratando de atacarlo a lo que solo atino a proteger a la muchacha , luego su hermana de cabello más claro se acercó animada hasta la mujer para tomar su chaqueta e invitarla a tomar té, mientras su hermano se llevaba al padre a hablar de la "situación". A patadas se lo llevo hasta la oficina del consultorio mientras tanto la mujer queda a los cuidados de las dos hermanas, se sentó en el sofá y miro atentamente el cartel de la madre pegado en la pared, mirándole asombrada y con un leve tinte en sus mejillas.

-¿eres la novia de Ichi-ni?-pregunto la peli azabache con actitud seria

-c-creo que se podría decir asi, Karin… Ichigo me ha contado mucho de ustedes, son exactamente como las describió, tenía muchas ansias de conocerlas a ambas

-pero nosotras no sabemos nada de ti

-lose… lamento haber tardado tanto-dijo mirando cabizbaja

-tranquila… -le toma la mano- seguro hay una razón para que hayan tardado tanto

-no confíes tanto Yuzu-dijo su hermana- recuerda con la última novia que vino

-seguramente hubo buenas razones para que separasen

-Ichigo… siempre trata de protegerlas-sonríe antes de volver a mirar el cuadro- Masaki-san… se parece un tanto a el

Finalmente salieron, ambos llenos de moretones y golpes en la cara, habían tenida una pelea claro que sentía que Ichigo no había sido responsable pero también sabía que se haría cargo tanto de la pequeña criatura como de la mujer, el padre se acercó hasta ella y la rodeo con los brazos en un abrazo. Luego de que el hermano mayor explicara a sus hermanas que tendría un hijo pronto, comenzó de un lado las preguntas de Karin y de otro las felicitaciones de Yuzu.

Luego de unos días venían sus amigos y también fue complicado tanto como para ella como para él. Pero luego de algunas reuniones todo parecía bien, excepto que ya a unas semanas después Asano Keigo se le salió la palabra "shinigami" a lo cual, la mujer le miro curiosa al peli naranja. Luego de que había podido proteger tanto tiempo a la oji cian de su secreto, su amigo lo había soltado como si no fuera nada, asi que finalmente se lo dijo. Cuando ya se retiraron todos le conto por que Rukia había sido tan importante en su vida, la mujer solo asintió mientras estaba acostada mirando el techo de la habitación con las manos sobre su vientre. Cuando termino su historia se acercó hasta ella y se acostó a su lado dejando su mano sobre la cama donde ella intuitivamente la busco y la entrelazo con la de el

-eso ya es el pasado… ahora, eres parte de mi familia

-¿familia?

-si… yo sé que ya no tienes familia… pero ahora tendremos una, y prometo protegerlos… a ambos

-ok-sonríe- ahora todo tiene sentido… podre conocerlo… me refiero a tu amigo

-¿a Renji?... si creo que pronto estarán aquí, cuando menos lo pienses, aparecerá por la ventana gritando y fastidiando

-suena a una persona emocionante-se sienta- ¿puedo verlo…Ichigo?

El asintió, sabía exactamente a que se refería, tomo su placa y salió de su cuerpo, ella podía verlo con su traje oscuro y su enorme espada en su espalda, resplandeciendo, le extendió la mano invitándola a dar un paseo. La tomo entre sus brazos y salto por la ventana hasta un edificio en frente, el aire fresco golpeaba su rostro, alborotando sus cabellos, volvió a dar un salto quedando en el aire, sostenido por las partículas en sus pies mientras la mujer miraba asombrada las luces de la cuidad combinadas con la del cielo, agarrándose firmemente del cuello del peli naranjo riendo emocionada, esta era su 16 semana

Poco a poco descendió hasta un edificio alto y la mujer se agarró de su cuello rodeándole, mientras él le sujetan por su cintura, para alzarla hasta sus labios y compartir un beso con ella, mientras ella comenzaba a reír, él se separó un poco nervioso y solo le respondió que estaba tan feliz que él bebe también lo estaba. A pesar de que el tocaba su pequeñísima barriga no pudo sentir absolutamente nada mientras la chica seguía riendo, pero todo se detuvo de golpe cuando sintieron una presencia junto a ellos, voltearon al unísono para ver dos figuras, lo primero que sucedió fue una patada directa a la cara del peli naranjo dejándolo en el suelo, la mujer estaba furiosa, se acercó a la pequeña teniente y le dio una bofetada haciendo girar su rostro, el peli naranjo le tomo de los hombros y le dijo

-Ishida te dijo que no podías enojarte ¿recuerdas?

-s-si…-suspira-mira a Rukia enojada- ¡no lo golpees!

-¿Quién eres?-dijo la teniente enojada

-Kizuna…-musito el pelirrojo- ¿no?-ella asiente- entonces… vamos abajo, Ukitake-taicho envió algo para ti-sonríe

Los 4 bajaron al departamento y el peli naranjo le dio un poco de té para que se relajara en el sofá, cada sensación que sentía él bebe lo sentía asi que lo más seguro era que se quedara quieta, solo Renji y Ukitake sabían de la existencia de la criatura, nadie que importara más realmente, ni siquiera su exnovia que le miraba indignada ¿Por qué? Según ella había dejado de lado sus obligaciones y por eso ella venía a regañarle pero no esperaba encontrarse con "la mujer".

Mientras el pelirrojo se sentó junto a ella y busco en su hakama un objeto envuelto en un pañuelo que dejo en su regazo, la mujer lo desenvolvió y vio un pequeño kanzashi rosa son blanco y una pequeña piedra brillante en medio, la mujer le miro encantada y se lo mostro al peli naranjo que paro de discutir para escuchar lo que la mujer le iba a decir

-mira mira-sonríe- creo que Ukitake-san sabe que será una niña

-¿niña?-dijo Rukia perpleja

-hum… -dijo el peli naranjo avergonzado- vamos a tener un bebe


	4. Chapter 4

La cara de Rukia lo decía todo, los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, estaba atónita ante la situación, mientras que el peli naranjo le miraba tranquilo y el pelirrojo estaba viendo asombrado el pequeño bultito que comenzaba a crecer en el vientre de la oji cian, jamás había visto a una mujer con un bebe desde tan cerca y estaba curioso por saber cómo se sentía.

-quizás… tu e Ichigo… deban hablar un poco-declaro la oji cian

-Kizuna-le mira sorprendido

-tranquilo-sonríe- estaré con Renji, parece estar curioso por todo

-de acuerdo-suspira- volveremos pronto

Salieron al tejado y primero se quedaron en silencio. Oh si, un silencio demasiado incómodo para ambos, asi que finalmente él le conto que la chica iba a tener un bebe y que estaban hasta ahora quedándose juntos no se habían comprometido ni nada pero se querían, había hace poco terminado sus estudios y trabajaba con el Quincy atendiendo niños en el hospital. Ella le interrumpió, soltando una disculpa de golpe algo nerviosa y luego se quedó en silencio hasta que el simplemente suspiro y le dijo que ya había pasado tiempo y que no importaba, pero que no volvería con ella porque estaba con la oji cian, ella sonrió y le dijo.

-haz madurado

-Kizuna, me ha equilibrado-suspira removiéndose el cabello- ser padre es difícil, pero hemos podido con ello… aunque es emocionante

-no pareces de los tipos con hijos

-pues siempre pensé que quería uno, al menos

-¿de verdad?-pregunto sorprendida-nunca me lo dijiste

-bueno… casi nunca estabas

-no funciono… somos diferentes… pero, tú con esa chica, también lo son. Nanakaze kizuna es una humana

-también lo soy en el fondo, mientras pueda protegerla todo estará bien

Volvieron abajo y la mujer estaba contándole al pelirrojo sobre cómo era ya que estaba tan curioso de saber todo, le mostro la primera ecografía a la que miro confundido las manchas blancas y negras de la foto mientras ella le explicaba cómo se veía. Se detuvo de golpe y se tocó el estómago nerviosa, los tres se acercaron asustados a esto lo que ella agacho la cabeza y luego miro al peli naranjo sonriente.

-¡se está moviendo!

El peli naranjo se acercó y levanto ligeramente su camiseta para tocar su barriga que se movió levemente al toque a lo que soltó una risita y la miro, tenía los ojos brillantes y levemente húmedos. Se separó y le indico a Renji que le tocase, curioso puso la palma encima y luego la separo rápidamente al sentir que se movía para luego volver a intentarlo y dejarlo unos segundos más, le insistió a Rukia que lo tocara pero se negó nerviosa, hasta que la oji cian tomo su mano y la puso en su vientre. La teniente se sonrojo al sentir la calidez del vientre y finalmente sentir el movimiento de este.

-no pasa nada… Rukia –le mira seria- fuiste parte importante… de su vida, no puedo dejarte fuera yo, no sería correcto…

-Nanakaze…-le mira sorprendida- a pesar de ser una humana- se separa de ella- tienes un fuerte sentido del honor

-a pesar de ser una humana-frunce el ceño- no eres superior a mí, por ser shinigami

-o-ok-el pelirrojo se levanta y toma los hombros de Rukia- debemos ir donde Urahara-san…. Kizuna, volveré mañana

-claro, eres bienvenido-sonríe

_Rivalidad_

_Cian vs purpura_

La mujer se quedó cruzada de brazos refunfuñando enojada mientras el peli naranjo levantaba algunas cosas y limpiaba algunos platos , luego tomo a la mujer en sus brazos como si fuera una pluma y la llevo hasta la cama mientras seguía con el ceño fruncido. Él le ayudo a descalzarse los pies que tenía levemente hinchados y con un poco de heridas por el ajuste de sus zapatos. Solo suspiro y el abrazo ya acostados, le beso la frente para tranquilizarle acariciando su vientre nuevamente para que se relajara y finalmente cediendo ante las caricias.

Pasaron los meses y pronto la noticia se expandió por todos lados, todos tenían ganas de conocer a la mujer que había encantado tan mágicamente al shinigami sustituto que había decidido tener un bebe de inmediato, o al menos a si se decía para poder encubrir su aventura.

Cada vez la pequeña criatura comenzaba a crecer dentro de la mujer que seguía con su vida normal y trabajando, mientras que Ichigo seguía trabajando en el hospital, era difícil mantener el reiatsu del bebe y de la mujer a raya sin que los hollows atacaran, pero Chad pasaba por ahí de vez en cuando y el trabajo de Orihime quedaba cerca, además de que la mujer gato siempre se paseaba cerca de ella protegiéndola de los hollow que siempre intentaban atacarle. Al fin entendían por que los shinigami se abstenían de tener muchos hijos, su reiatsu es tan puro que es una delicia para los hollows.

La pequeña Kurosaki Kohana de cabello anaranjado como los girasoles y de ojos cian casi como el cielo reposaba tranquilamente en los brazos de su madre que estaba en cama con la mirada cansada, el cabello pegado al rostro y la respiración agitada, el peli naranjo estaba junto a ella sonriendo tontamente mientras acariciaba el rostro de la mujer.

Ishida entro y le quito la pequeña criatura para ver a la mujer con el reiatsu bajo y horriblemente cansada, había sigo un parto difícil, la criatura le había quitado la mitad de su reiatsu y era probable que no hubiera sobrevivido, ahora ella debía mantenerse y seguir viva para poder cuidarla, asi que Inoue Orihime se puso con ella para curarla mientras el peli naranjo camina nervioso por la habitación.

-Ichigo…-susurro- c-calma no moriré-sonríe

-desde ahora será más peligroso todo con Kohana aquí…

-Urahara-san estaba con Kurotsuchi-san para planear algo para Kohana-chan-hablo la peli naranja

-eso tardara-dijo nervioso- no podemos dejarte sola, kizuna

-cálmate, Kurosaki-dijo el peli azul al entrar- Kohana-chan está muy bien, la han revisado y medido y es muy sana, asi que podemos relajarnos un poco… tenemos unos días hasta que kizuna-san se mejore y vaya a casa, asi que puedes relajarte Kurosaki

-¡no puedo relajarme!

La mujer frunció el ceño y se levantó deshaciendo la técnica de la peli naranja, se levantó endeble afirmándose de lo que podía y le dio un leve empujón al peli naranja, él lo miro asombrado y se relajó antes de suspirar, se removió el cabello un poco y le acaricio la cabeza.

-tienes razón… tenemos tiempo ¿vas a estar bien?

-solo si tu dejas de actuar asi, Ichigo… -dijo molesta- debes cuidarnos…. Juraste protegernos, pero tú… no estás haciéndolo

-perdona perdona-dijo nervioso- es solo que

-no estabas listo… lo sé-se vuelve a recostar- ve a casa y descansa… Ichigo

Antes de que protestara el peli azul le saco de la habitación, si… habían tenido algunos problemas, claro que era normal que tuvieran dudas, pero las cosas se había puesto tensas para ambos, sin contar que Rukia y Renji les había visitados un par de veces. Las visitas de la teniente solo causaban choques entre ellos dos, debido a que la oji purpura siempre se interponía. La mujer se tocó su vientre que ya volvía lentamente a su normalidad y miro a la peli naranja.

-Orihime-chan… ¿crees que le sigue gustando?

-¿de qué hablas, kizuna-san?-dijo continuando curándole

-de Rukia e Ichigo…. Crees que se vaya –baja la mirada- a veces lo siento lejos de mi… creo que últimamente… está más lejos de mi

-las cosas están complicadas, Kizuna-san, pero sin duda Kurosaki-kun te quiere tanto que han creado a Kohana –chan juntos

-hum… puede que si… no podría sola

-jamás estarás sola-dijo contenta

La mujer se quedó ahí, con la mirada apagada mientras se recuperaba de su dificultoso parto, la peli naranja se quedó un momento pero pronto se marchó, la revisaron y nada, seguía con el mismo humor y ni señales del peli naranja en al menos cinco días. El peli azul se acercó a ella y se sentó en la orilla de la cama mirando a la mujer con los ojos apagados.

-hay una emergencia… asi que Kurosaki está ocupado

-¿esta con ella?

-si… pero no te preocupes, también está con Abarai, el no dejara que cometa ninguna idiotez

-no es si lo hace o no, si no si él quiere hacerlo

-¿por qué hablas tantas tonterías?

Era el peli naranjo en el marco de la ventana, sentado mirando a la pelinegra, con los ojos apagados hasta que se encontraron sus miradas y se inundaron de lágrimas, el Quincy se retiró cerrando la puerta, la mujer se sentó y se limpió rápidamente los ojos para que no la viera. Entro con su traje de shinigami y se sentó junto a ella revolviendo su oscuro cabello.

-el sotaicho me llamo, no podía negarme… era importante, sabía que necesitabas descansar asi que creí que era mejor

-¿eres idiota?-frunce el ceño-¡¿acaso creíste que dejarme sola con un bebe recién nacido era una buena idea?! ¡Se supone que lo sabes!

-si… ¿de verdad pensaste que me iría con Rukia?-dijo serio

-¡claro que sí!-dijo molesta- ¡eres un maldito doctor Ichigo! ¡Sabias que iba a estar sensible!

La beso para callarla, o más bien, para consolarla, trato de apartarle pero sujeto sus manos delicadamente y luego la rodeo con los brazos, claro que lo había estropeado, pero no iba a admitirlo delante de ella. Se separaron lentamente al ver a la enfermera entrar con una cuna con la bebe, se la entregó a la madre para luego dejarle sola y la sostuvo en sus brazos, meciéndola suavemente. Luego era el turno del padre que algo nervioso lo tomo en sus brazos a la pequeña criatura.

-Kohana… ese nombre le va bien-dijo meciéndola suavemente

-hum-sonríe- Ichigo…-le mira seria- la protegeremos…. Sé que no tengo ningún poder… nada, pero quiero hacerlo

-lo se… no te preocupes, lo haremos, ahora relájate y descansa, mama-sonríe

-suena un poco raro cuando lo dices-dijo sonrojada- papa


	5. Chapter 5

_Otra vez_

_Si, otra vez_

De nuevo Ichigo le tocaba cuidar a la niña y tenía una emergencia de shinigami, asi que la mujer tuvo que quedarse con ella a pesar de que iba a salir de compras con Orihime. Cerca del rio, la niña sentada en sus piernas jugando con una muñeca y con su omamori colgado en el cuello de color rojizo. Su abuelo se lo dio y le hizo prometer que siempre lo traería consigo, cosa que cumplía religiosamente, 3 cortos años tenía la pequeña con cabellos anaranjados que jugaba tranquila con su muñeca que le regalo el capitán del décimo tercer escuadrón, cada vez que podía le mandaba un montón de regalos, kimonos, kanzashi de miles de colores, juguetes y dulces para que la pequeña niña disfrutara.

Sintió un fuerte escalofrió y agarro a la niña junto con la muñeca apretándola con miedo, oh si… ya conocía muy bien esa sensación, volteo asustada y lo vio. Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de sentirlo tan cerca, vio sus ojos eran amarillos y su máscara era de hueso, podía sentirse el miedo alrededor de él y esa oscuridad que comenzaba a invadir su corazón, solo atino a correr con la niña encaramada en su torso apretándola entre sus brazos.

Escapo unos metros antes de que le rasguñara la espalda y soltara a la niña que rodo en el suelo, levanto la vista confundida buscando a su madre refregándose los ojos, se acercó hasta ella que yacía tendida en el suelo pero antes de que le atacara el omamori se activó y creo un campo de energía cerca de ella, pero no alcanzo a salvar las piernas de la mujer que el hollow atrapo y corto hasta lo más pudo, debajo de las rodillas comiéndoselas lentamente las nívea piernas mientras saboreando la sangre que corría por la comisura de su boca

-Kohana… tienes que correr

-Mama-dijo con los ojos llorosos- ¿dónde está papa?

-papa… él está ocupado-sonríe- tienes que ir a buscarlo ¿sí?

-vamos juntos-dijo llorando

-no… Kohana tienes que correr

Pero no pudo, se quedó ahí abrazando la mano de su madre, llorando mientras el hollow trataba de incesantemente romper la burbuja que protegía a la madre con su hija, no resistiría mucho, la primera grieta no tardo en aparecer. Las lágrimas se derramaron en los ojos de la madre y acaricio la cabeza de la niña antes de decirle que la amaba y que estaba feliz de ser su madre. Cerró los ojos y abrazo como pudo a la niña antes de que el último golpe viniera ambas cerraron los ojos fuertemente pero no lo escucharon jamás, solos el sonido de una espada. La mujer sabía exactamente de qué espada conocía el sonido cuando se desenvainaba y cuando chocaba con otra cosa, suspiro y se relajó mientras la niña gritaba el nombre de su padre que había aparecido frente a ellas.

_La muerte acaricio su mejilla_

Solo se sentía extrañamente relajada, estaba tranquila, lo último que sabía es que Ichigo le había salvado a su pequeña niña y nada más importaba. Jamás le temió a la muerte… bueno excepto cuando Kohana estuvo dentro de su cuerpo. Lamentaba algunas cosas, como no poder protegerse ella y a su niña mejor. No haber reído más, haberse abstenido de comer unas cosas por las tontas dietas, no salir más de viaje cuando tuvo tiempo y oportunidades se iba a perder el primer día de clases de su hija, cuando se graduara, cuando comenzara a ser una mujer y los otros hijos que quizás si hubiera tenido. Oh… había algo que lamentaba, que lamentaba todos los días desde la noche que supo que tendría a Kohana hace casi 4 años… no haberle vuelto a decir a Ichigo que lo amaba, fue tan idiota... de parte de ambos. Si, había dudado mucho de él, pero como diablos lo lamentaba, iba a extrañarle a él y a su niña, a los nuevos amigos que había ganado y a la nueva familia que había ganado.

_No puedes irte aun_

Lo escucho a lo lejos y sintió una presión en su mano, como si alguien la apretara, también que su pecho se calentaba lentamente. No, aun no estaba muerta, asi que se dio tiempo antes de abrir los ojos lentamente, estaba en una cama de hospital.

El peli naranjo la había encontrado en el suelo, casi muerta y lo único que atino a hacer fue llevarla donde la peli anaranjada y que la curara tan rápido como pudiese, la herida en su espalda era profunda y la falta de piernas era grave. A pesar de esto la peli naranja la curo lo más que puso aun asi debía permanecer unos días en el hospital había perdido suficiente sangre como para dormir una semana. Se quedó ahí, con la niña todos los días, solo se iban para cambiarse y comer, pero se quedó ahí, sujetando su mano todos los días, la niña dormía junto a su madre y la muñeca que Orihime lavo para ella ya que tenía unas ligeras manchas de sangre de la madre.

Abrió los ojos tan lentamente y luego pestaño con la misma pesadez para ver al peli naranjo apoyado a su lado sujetando su mano fuertemente, cuando la vio abrir los ojos se paró de golpe asustado y sorprendido, la mujer sonríe levemente y le dijo

-te amo Ichigo

-K-Kizuna…

-tenía que… decírtelo-sonríe

-te amo-se sonroja- hace tiempo que no te lo decía-dijo nervioso- Inoue curo tus piernas, estas como nueva…. Te costara caminar al principio… pero solo será unos días

-¿Kohana está bien?-le acaricia la cabeza

-hum… Yuzu me ha ayudado a alimentarla… hace tiempo que no dormía con Kohana… aun asi era solitario… ambos sabíamos que no estabas tú en casa

-Ichigo…

Busco en su bolsillo una anillo de oro y lo puso en su dedo sin preguntarle nada, tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera sabían la respuestas ambos, tampoco le pregunto cuando tomaron el ascensor si estaba de acuerdo que la besara o que pasaron la noche juntos. Ni menos cuando había que tener a Kohana si estaba bien para ambos, o cuando decidieron vivir juntos para criarla, ambos sabían la respuesta a eso

-¡mama!-dijo la niña apareciendo por la puerta corriendo hasta la cama

-¡Kohana!-dijo emocionada, Ichigo la alzo hasta la cama y la niña la abrazo en sus brazos- perdona que no estuviera mi pequeña niña-dijo acariciando su cabecita ¿te has portado bien con papa?

-si-dijo asintiendo- mama, mira las estrellas

-¿las haz hecho tú?-

-Renji vino a verte, estaba preocupado por ti asi que ayudo a Kohana a hacer estas estrellas, Ukitake-san también estuvo preocupado por ti, incluso Rukia se preocupó… pero ya estás bien

-mama-dijo tocando su anillo-¿Qué es?

-papa se lo dio a mama porque van estar juntos para siempre, junto a Kohana –dijo emocionada


End file.
